Some Adjustments
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: “Ah, WHAT? I can’t sleep here! First of all its noon and you’re sick! I could catch it and then where would we be?” Sanji leaned in terribly close and whispered... Sanji's sick and Usopp does something nice. But it ends up a little...feverish? SanUso


I hate when I don't post after a while. I go bonkerz!

**Some Adjustments**

Sluggish.

That was the only word to describe him right now. Rolling over in the hammock, Sanji wiggled his toes and cursed his feet. All those cuts in his legs and feet had gotten to him. Keeping them from Chopper was obviously bad, they'd gotten infected.

Although the reindeer had gotten to him in time before it'd gotten serious, he couldn't avoid the blazing fever from infection. It'd been two weeks now. Two agonizing weeks of bad medicine and no cooking. Sometimes he'd sit at the dining table and instruct Nami and Robin, the only ones he trusted not to destroy his lovely kitchen, to prepare meals or snacks.

"Errrgh" Said the once proud able cook. One foot after the other, he stood woozily, holding onto the wall for support. He wanted to- no, needed to check on his kitchen. Needed some serious fresh air. Needed to move.

Tripping over his own feet, he pushed the wooden door open and wondered why the earth needed the sun. Closing his blue eyes, Sanji inched out the door, closed it behind him and slumped to the floor.

Damn. He panted and fanned himself a bit. He was really tired and he barely moved ten feet. (I have asthma and one time I had this SUPER nasty fever. From the couch to the fridge is like 17 ft. I didn't even have enough energy to open the fridge, let alone walk bak to the couch. I collapsed in front of the fridge and waited till my parents got bak from shopping. I went to the hospital. AGAIN.)

Taking off his night shirt, the blonde started to stand up and walk slowly towards the kitchen. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Turning around Sanji fixed a smile on his tired face "I'm sorry Nami-san" he coughed "But I can't stay in that room any longer. Not without seeing your lovely face!"

Nami frowned and the cook almost collapsed at the cuteness of it. "Well you've seen my face now get back to bed. We need you in good health."

Pushing off against the wall, the blonde huffed, sweat slipping down his face. "I'm in perfect health my beautiful flower! Just a little cough. Why I was just about to – "

His body shook with ear splitting coughs and he fell to his knees. Soft fingers wrapped around his arms and hauled his thin frame up.

_How embarrassing. I'm being carried by a woman. But it's so cute! My lovely Nami-san cares so much about me!_

He was dumped back into his hammock, his mind still a bit fuzzy, he didn't catch all the words Nami had said. But judging from her furrowed brow, she seemed to be scolding him. He fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

So…much…noise… Cracking open one blue eye the sick teen glared at the offender, who had a long nose and a pair of Italian shoes in his hands. _Expensive_ Italians. _His _Italians.

"Make one more move and I feed you to Luffy" There was a coughing sound as all movement stopped. "Uh, ah, Sanji! Glad to see you're awake and all that. Well, I better get going!"

Sitting up quicker than he should, Sanji grabbed Usopp's shoulder and was still for a moment, trying to catch up with himself. "Wha…What have you done, or were going to do with my shoes?" Light colored roses blossomed on his tanned cheeks. He held up the shoes and the blonde took them from him.

The cook noticed the slight increased weight… "What the hell did you do?"

The sniper winced at the biting tone and quickly explained. Just because Sanji was sick, didn't mean he wouldn't get his ass kicked.

"Well, uhm…Since we all have bounties on our heads, they know everything about us right? So they know about your fighting style and um…have you noticed how ever guy goes for your feet?"

Sanji squinted at the dark haired boy, trying to decipher some things...

The sniper started to shake a bit and his face turned redder. "And ah, I can't do anything about your pants to protect your legs cause you like looking um…you."

Why was he stuttering so much? A simple question is all…

"And it wasn't like I could encase your entire shoe in metal; cause then you'd kill me. So I fixed a thin, but tough sliver of steel to the bottom of your shoes. So um, there's more damage in your fighting and…You don't have to worry about someone stabbing the soles of your shoes?"

Sanji tilted his head and took the shoes from Usopp. They felt a bit heavier, it'd take some time getting used to.

"You know, if you thought about it so much, you would've thought to put more of that metal on the inside of the shoe."

Usopp was quick to reply "But then that would have made your feet uncomfortable"

The blonde love cook blinked and wished he had a cigarette. "Ah, I mean. It's better to have some protection than none at all right?"

It unnerved Usopp. How Sanji just stared at him, as if he were an animal that needed dissecting. "Ack!" He suddenly found himself in the hammock with the blonde, his legs quickly locked between Sanji's powerful legs. The shoes plunked to the floor.

He looked up at Sanji's flushed and slightly sweating face. Sanji looked back.

_This guy. This guy watched me enough to notice things._ He kissed Usopp's nose. "Go to sleep"

"Ah, WHAT? I can't sleep here! First of all its noon and you're sick! I could catch it and _then_ where would we be?" Sanji leaned in terribly close and whispered "We'll be naked if you keep tempting me. I'm sleepy and you're skin feels cool"

Blushing even harder Usopp mumbled. "Well your skin is hot, I'll have this fever in no time," He slowly put his arms around Sanji's waist. "Try keeping your hormones in check"

"Mmm"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I hate you" he sniffled.

Sanji picked up the spoon and scooped the last bit of soup and smirked.

Usopp glared. "I really hate you"

The blonde shook his head and Usopp looked desperate.

"I super _duper_ hate you?"

The spoon was jabbed into his mouth.

The spoon fell back into the bowl and Sanji tsked. "Is it my fault? It was you that wanted sex anyway. I tried to tell you I was sick"

Usopp sent a death glare his way. "You fucking liar. Horny bastard! It's your fault I caught this fever."

"Oh shut it long nose. You complaining like I raped you." He smirked evilly and leaned in close. "You were very willing"

A green slingshot hit him in the ass as he ran from the room, the sniper cursing his very existence.

**End**

Yay! I did it. **:dances:**

It's not my BEST work, but this was originally my FIRST SanUso thought. But instead _Night Stroll_ became my first SanUso story. And you guyz know the story from there!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Laterz Dudette


End file.
